The present invention relates to a window washer for washing a windshield glass surface of a vehicle by blowing a washer liquid against the windshield glass surface.
The conventional window washer generally comprises a nozzle fixed to a vehicle body below the windshield glass for jetting a washer liquid in a certain direction. The washer liquid is jetted to a fixed portion of the glass surface from the nozzle and is spread over the glass surface by means of wiper blades. This conventional window washer has a problem; a high enough volume of washer liquid does not reach portions of a windshield glass surface other than that to which the washer liquid is directly jetted. Therefore, visibility through the windshield is not as great as it could be were a more uniform distribution of the washer fluid achieved.
Furthermore, the glass surface which the washer liquid does not reach is liable to be scratched by sands attached thereto while the wiper blades operate.
Recently, a window washer by which the jetting direction of the washer liquid is periodically deflected by employing a fluidic oscillator (U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,002) as a jet nozzle has been proposed. In this window washer, the washer liquid striking position on the glass surface moves horizontally along the upper side of the glass surface. Therefore, the washer liquid can be spread over a relatively wide area of the glass surface in left and right directions thereof. However, since the washer liquid only drops spontaneously downwards, it does not uniformly spread in the vertical direction of the glass surface; thus the washer liquid does not uniformly spread over the whole operating area of the wiper blades.